


Never Enough

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: 藍A粉O





	Never Enough

孙胜完最近的易感期似乎更大胆了一点，裴珠泫怀疑自己是不是时常纵容她太多才会让这小孩在车上还没到家的时候抓着自己的手就往裤裆上放。

  
虽然后车座只有他们，朴秀荣去了个人行程，金艺琳跟姜涩琪都在前座安睡，裴珠泫也一点都不想在大众面前跟孙胜完做这种事情，就算隔了层牛仔裤还是感受得到她滚烫的温度，她抽回手，低声在她耳边哄着：「乖点，回家我们就回房裡。」

  
裴珠泫自己也难受得不行，孙胜完似乎是掐准了现场只有她们俩感知得到信息素，那火热的檀香味一直让她心神不宁，下体也湿了一片。这臭小孩绝对是故意的。

  
回到房裡的时候小孩已经忍不住站在门旁边啃着她的脖子边脱衣服，手还急躁钻进了裤头裡在她已经湿成泥泞的软肉来回磨蹭。

  
小孩儿从她们初吻就特别会接吻，软舌滑过了上排贝齿，又扫了下来，划过牙龈的时候都会让她莫名情动。

  
「姐姐已经好湿了，是不是想要？」浅浅探入了一根食指换来了她舒服的娇喘，今天的裴珠泫好像特别湿，她才抽插没两下整隻手都像泡在她湿热的爱液裡面。孙胜完把裴珠泫的裤子扯了下来，又顺手撩开了她的内衣往上推，白兔的触感非常好，裴珠泫生得娇嫩，她明明没有用什麽力，白嫩的肌肤就带了几道红痕。

  
裴珠泫被下身直戳着敏感点勾弄的手指弄得腿都站不住，紧紧巴着孙胜完的肩膀伏在她的耳边喘气，带了点鼻音的呻吟像是被欺负惨了一样，孙胜完不用看就知道怀裡的小兔子一定是泪眼汪汪一副楚楚可怜的样子。

  
手指在体内抽插的速度越来越快，孙胜完当然没想要让裴珠泫就这麽高潮，坏心得在她的嘤呜声越来越急促的时候抽了出来。「妳干嘛......我想要...」

  
「乖，妳摸摸她我就给妳。」孙胜完半哄着裴珠泫牵着她解开了裤头，已经涨大的分身在手裡一跳一跳的，裴珠泫羞得脸都红了，孙胜完最近在床事上面越来越过分，像现在就已经抓着她的手开始套弄。

  
裴珠泫不敢往下看，看着孙胜完的表情闭上眼甚是享受，檀香味已经浓烈到她站都快要站不稳，难得在性事上面可以掌控孙胜完的感受，裴珠泫居然玩心大起，拇指按了按顶端想看看孙胜完的表情变化。

  
孙胜完滚了滚喉头，拉着裴珠泫抱进怀裡亲着，「姐姐，人家想肏妳了。」

  
「不行，妳没有在我手裡射出来不准进去。」裴珠泫一直都不会让自己处于被摆佈的状态，很快就从孙胜完的手裡拿回了主导权。

  
孙胜完点点头，手也没閒下来的去玩裴珠泫的胸，觉得可爱就低头吸吮了起来。

  
裴珠泫正想要加快手裡的速度，因为自己的下身也空虚的难受，房门就被拍得山响了，金艺琳在外头喊着：「姐姐快出来！我已经弄好片子了快来看！」

  
裴珠泫跟孙胜完面面相觑，才想起来今天自己打赌输了说要陪那俩小孩一起看鬼片，然后自己完全忘了这件事，箭已经在弦上了，尴尬的状况不知道该如何是好。

  
看孙胜完委屈的瘪嘴的样子，裴珠泫正想开口跟金艺琳说自己身体不舒服，孙胜完就掰开了她的手又把分身塞回了裤子裡。「好喔，我们马上出去。」

  
孙胜完正经八百的又把内衣帮她重新扣好，连忙套了一件随便的睡裙就把她推了出去。

  
「妳怎么办？」

  
「能怎么办？她们不会放过妳的，我们看一下等等找个藉口回房。」

  
下身还是湿湿黏黏的，裴珠泫连底裤都还没来得及重新穿上就被孙胜完带出来，单薄的睡裙下面就是沙发了让她感觉非常怪异。

  
而后孙胜完贴心的把毯子盖在她们腿上，抱着姜涩琪刚爆好的爆米花拿了一颗就塞进了嘴裡，裴珠泫看了差点没有羞晕了过去，她右手上都还有她乾掉的体液，孙胜完就这麽无所谓地吃进去了。

  
电影已经开始了，客厅的灯光被关了全暗，只有巨大的电视在发出光亮。姜涩琪和金艺琳一个窝在单人沙发上一个躺在三人沙发上，两人沙发就留给她们小俩口偎在一起秀恩爱。

  
「去洗手！」裴珠泫咬牙切齿的在孙胜完旁边说着。

  
「我 不 要～」孙胜完皮起来真的会让裴珠泫气得上头，还挑畔的舔了舔手指，裴珠泫转头打算专心看电影不想再去理她。

  
阴暗的楼道不时碰出追着主角的恶鬼，狰狞的模样吓得裴珠泫差点惊叫出声，害怕的缩成一团往孙胜完的怀裡窝，眼睛还半眯着不敢看。

  
孙胜完根本无心看电影，香香软软的裴珠泫明明知道她还硬着还在她怀裡乱动乱蹭，毯子下的手已经不安份的在裴珠泫的腰间绕呀绕的，贴在她的耳边说：「姐姐我真的涨得好难受，妳帮帮我好不好？」

  
裴珠泫的手又被牵到她的裤头上，连拉鍊都被解了开来，手裡的硬物还在手裡活力的跳动，裴珠泫吓得想立刻收回手又被孙胜完用力按在那裡。「妳做什麽？大家都在！」

  
「可是我不舒服，拜託嘛姐姐，一次就好～」

  
毯子很大一条，孙胜完刻意曲起一隻脚让凸起的性器不要那麽明显也让裴珠泫方便动作。

  
裴珠泫回头瞪了她一眼不想配合，偏偏孙胜完又故技重施在释放那扰人心神的信息素，搂着她的另一隻手就在她还是湿泞泞的下身抚弄，裴珠泫心理一慌，深怕自己叫出声来，看来不帮她早点结束她是不会善罢甘休的。

  
裴珠泫体质向来虚弱，手脚冰冷是常态，她握着孙胜完烫人的温度不自觉得错觉她烫的自己手心都出了汗，顶端不时在冒水，裴珠泫听得出来孙胜完的喘息变得粗重，但她细长的手指还灵活的在自己甬道裡有节奏的按着敏感点，快感堆积得越来越多。

  
她不安的看着金艺琳跟姜涩琪津津有味的看着电影，突然觉得无比羞耻，她们居然在队友妹妹们面前在客厅帮对方解放慾望。

  
羞耻感异常强烈，裴珠泫下意识的夹紧了腿不想让孙胜完再动，手的速度也慢了下来，惊恐的眼神就像受惊的小兔一样颤抖，孙胜完立刻知道裴珠泫在想些什麽。

  
「乖乖，等我射了我们就好好看电影，不会被她们发现的。」

  
孙胜完乖乖的抽开了手，湿漉漉的手也复上了柱身作为润滑，引着裴珠泫的手用自己喜欢的方式收紧套弄。趁着电影尖叫声此起彼落的时候，她也闷哼了一声，一股又一股黏腻的液体都喷发在裴珠泫的手裡。

  
看着裴珠泫强装镇定的样子，下身却湿的一塌煳涂，孙胜完藉机把裴珠泫抱到腿上，刚才抒发完的腺体又重新硬邦邦的在湿热的入口蹭着，裴珠泫突然被抱起吓得一夹紧腿，孙胜完就爽得喉间差点溢出了呻吟。

  
「姐姐刚刚说在妳手裡射了就可以插进去⋯⋯我好想妳⋯⋯」

  
孙胜完无耻得在入口蹭着，手还抹掉了刚才喷在裴珠泫手裡的液体往她泥泞不堪的穴口插入，捣弄时发出的水声都让裴珠泫惊得去观察她们有没有在注意她们在做什麽。

  
裴珠泫被抠得腿软，快感积在脑子裡久久没有被发洩，甬道深处的空虚让她不禁去回想以前孙胜完在她的身体裡任意冲撞的舒爽感，也本能忍不住去蹭了蹭腿根处的炙热。「妳刚刚说要好好看电影的，我们不能这样⋯嗯！」

  
孙胜完像是早已看过这部电影一样，在瞬间吵杂的片刻藉着溼滑就把巨物塞了进去，一下被顶到深处的满胀感让裴珠泫堆积的快感得到了抒发，脑子一片空白，无力的想要抓住点什麽抵御慾望的洋流将她冲散，向后靠在孙胜完的身上，紧紧抓着她的手臂是她唯一的浮木。

  
这一下进得特别深，体内的炙热光是待在那裡都撑着裴珠泫觉得小腹生疼，她错觉自己都要被顶穿了，电影又沉寂了下来，裴珠泫和孙胜完不敢乱动，深怕金艺琳跟姜涩琪注意到她们这裡来。

  
孙胜完什麽也没做，裴珠泫更觉得难受，硬物就顶在自己的敏感点上，自己只要稍微换一点姿势她就会刮过去带来快感，却迟迟不能像以往一样透过大力的撞击来止住那种搔痒。

  
一边的孙胜完也不好受，裴珠泫很紧张，完全不规律的收缩着那蜜穴带来天大的快感，嫩肉的每一寸肌肉都像在帮她的性器按摩，却永远都到不了点上不能大力操弄。

  
电影正要进入高潮，孙胜完也忍不住在裴珠泫的耳边吹气：「如果不想被椰梨发现我在这裡肏妳就自己动。」

  
「我不⋯⋯啊⋯」

  
孙胜完挺腰往上撞，直接顶到裴珠泫的敏感点，她却不安的按着孙胜完的小腹要她不要再动，的确这个姿势如果再让孙胜完自己动，会有多明显她们两个在做什麽。

  
裴珠泫只能自己观察电影的节奏轻轻得上下套弄，她甚少尝试上位，因为害怕被人发现所以动得弧度很小，孙胜完坏心得一手按着她交合处上方的敏感点，一手还在喂给她吃爆米花，一副她们也在津津有味的看着电影的模样。

  
事实却是裴珠泫已经要被搞疯了。

  
「姐姐夹得好紧，是要把我夹断在裡面吗？」孙胜完藉着换位置的模样搂着她的腰轻撞，她难耐的扭了扭腰，刺激感伴随着快感的堆积，孙胜完突然快速的抠弄，裴珠泫忍不住尖叫了一声被送上了高潮。

  
还好裴珠泫本来就是易惊醒体质，金艺琳跟姜涩琪也没有怀疑，像是附和一般的说着：「好可怕啊真吓人。」

  
「姐姐在她们面前高潮了，妳好色噢。」孙胜完把自己埋在裴珠泫的髮间，轻含着她的耳垂舔弄，被裴珠泫夹得舒服，她难耐的想要更多，却知道现在的情况不允许，懂得进退有度，不然再过分一点回房她姐就不让她上床了。

  
她的姐姐又羞又气的瞪着她真的是太可爱了。

  
电影已经接近尾声，孙胜完把分身抽出来的时候还带出了大量的爱液，好险灯光昏暗，看不太出来她已经被两人打湿的胯下。

  
「我觉得没有很可怕，好失望，可是珠泫欧尼也太害怕了吧，一直在发抖。」金艺琳说。

  
孙胜完忍住笑意，藉口说累了带脸已经红透的裴珠泫回房，一进房间门裴珠泫都还没来得及说话，就被孙胜完抱到就近的化妆台上。

  
从在车上时就潮湿的穴口根本就没有乾的机会，孙胜完把碍事的裤子脱了，一下子就一冲到底，裴珠泫又猝不及防的发出了一声惊叫，双腿不自觉得缠上了孙胜完的腰部深怕自己摔了下去。

  
近期行程过于紧凑，她们两个忙着休息，已经有一段时间没有欢爱了。

  
孙胜完迫切想要裴珠泫，儘管她就在自己的怀裡。她大概在裴珠泫身上永远都学不到知足。她已经没有耐心去用一些高超的性爱技巧去对待裴珠泫，她只要大力一下又一下的冲撞着她，每一下都像是要将她顶穿。

  
「姐姐我们已经回房了，不要夹那麽紧，我不好动的。」

  
「刚刚的恐怖片都有好好的看了吧，椰梨米说妳一直吓到发抖呢！」

  
「而且姐姐一紧张就夹得好紧，刚刚差点就被妳夹射了...」

  
「我没有...」裴珠泫最听不了孙胜完在床上说这些骚话，让她羞得想把自己藏进地底，但身体的确比她诚实，更加兴奋缩紧腹部去讨好她。

  
「没有什麽？没有很紧还是没有好好看电影？」

  
「我...嗯......有好好看电影...」

  
「真的吗？那我们来玩个游戏好不好？来考考妳刚才电影都演了些什麽。」孙胜完把裴珠泫抱了起来，让她双腿圈紧了她的腰。

  
裴珠泫整个人没有安全感得悬在孙胜完身上，她搂紧了她的脖子深怕自己掉了下去，心裡一边暗骂她的Alpha在性事上面的恶趣味。「我才不要⋯⋯」

  
「可是妳赢的话，我今天晚上一次就放过妳，怎麽样？」孙胜完托着裴珠泫白嫩的臀部，将她整个人抬起，坏心的在入口处蹭蹭却迟迟不进去给她一个痛快。

  
「胜完⋯⋯不要玩呢⋯⋯求求妳⋯⋯呜⋯⋯」

  
「好好回答问题才是好孩子哦。」孙胜完邪魅一笑，「规则很简单，妳三题都答对就算是妳赢，欧尼不是最喜欢玩游戏了吗？」

  
「第一题，刚刚电影的主角叫什麽名字呢？」

  
「Ja..Jason!」电影刚播映的时候，裴珠泫还有认真在看，她很快就答了出来。

  
「哇！不愧是游戏女王艾一琳，答对有奖励喔！」

  
孙胜完托着裴珠泫的手一鬆，在入口蹭着的分身又突然因为地心引力整根重重的顶了进去，突如其来的快感直达花心让裴珠泫惊叫了一声，绷紧了脚板冲上了巅峰。

  
「姐姐应该要当主唱的，一下就能飙这麽高的音真的很厉害呢！」孙胜完搂紧了腰又拔了出来，花液就顺着柱身淌淌而下，弄湿了一小块房间的地板。「休息好了吗？要接着下一题囉！」

  
「第二题，主角Jason的爸爸妈妈叫什麽名字呢？」

  
裴珠泫趴在孙胜完的肩头大口大口的喘气，根本还没从高潮的馀韵缓过来，生理泪水可怜的顺着脸庞滑了下来，孙胜完看着心动，又亲了亲她的脸颊吻去了她的泪水。

  
裴珠泫脑子一片空白，又想到这是一个位在孤儿院的恐怖电影，已经叫哑了的嗓子软软的在孙胜完耳边说：「他才没有爸爸妈妈...」

  
裴珠泫害怕孙胜完故技重施，脚紧紧的圈住了她的腰以防她又突然放手，「我不要奖励，刚刚那样太深了，不舒服......」

  
孙胜完眉毛一挑，正要说点什麽，又被裴珠泫一个吻给打诨了过去。「快点下一题！」

  
「好吧，那最后一题，最后救了主角一命的人是谁呢？」

  
回想电影后头裴珠泫的注意力都在她和孙胜完身上，一心都在害怕金艺琳跟姜涩琪发现，那种羞耻感又让裴珠泫红了脸，她根本无心关注电影，又怎麽会知道到底是谁救了主角。

  
久久没有听见裴珠泫的答案，孙胜完嘴角微微上扬，又抱着人回到了床上，等孙胜完又压了上去，裴珠泫居然抱着她哼哼唧唧地开始耍赖：「我不管！我刚刚没有同意妳要玩这个游戏！刚刚都不作数！」

  
孙胜完终归还是宠着裴珠泫的，嘴上说着不作数不作数，又一路从脚尖吻了上去，裴珠泫振振有词的话语又软了下来，近看穴口已经被摩擦的有点红肿，孙胜完觉得可怜又凑上去亲了亲，换来裴珠泫一声软绵绵的呻吟。

  
裴珠泫被舔得舒服，眼神迷离的捧着孙胜完的脸，软糯糯得话都讲不清楚：「快点进来......人家想要...」

  
孙胜完把裴珠泫柔软的身体折了起来，她纤细的双腿就架在她的肩上，又把性器深深的埋了进去，两人都发出了满足的叹息。

  
她已经被孙胜完弄得神智不清，一下说不要一下又说要，又说什麽胜完好厉害顶得好深，要顶穿人家了什麽的。

  
孙胜完寻思她的女朋友大概是明天一整天都不想要下床了。

  
最后孙胜完按着人的腰最后冲刺了数十下然后撞开了Omega的生殖口把东西全都一滴不漏的射了进去，裴珠泫被火热的体液烫得又高潮了一次，哭唧唧的窝在孙胜完的怀裡啜泣喊着不要了。

  
裴珠泫缓过神的时候，孙胜完已经换好姿势准备再来一次，她无力的推了推她的肩膀，「我好累了我不要了，让我睡觉...」

  
「那我做我的，姐姐睡吧！」孙胜完贴心的拉了一个枕头垫在她腰下，根本没有离开的分身又缓缓的动了起来。

  
裴珠泫哭都没得哭，要抱怨的话在喉间又瞬间转换成为甜腻的呻吟，直到天空翻起了鱼肚白，裴珠泫直接被孙胜完做晕了过去。

  
某人对于裴珠泫的渴求永远不够，每一次都像是想要把两人的身体紧紧的嵌在一起永不分离。孙胜完心满意足的把最后的液体都灌入裴珠泫体内，看着她平坦的小腹被自己填得微微鼓起的样子觉得特别有成就感，于是连东西都没有抽出来堵在洞口裡直接搂着她的姐姐睡了。


End file.
